Fallen Out Wasteland
by Ootori Tatsu
Summary: By sheer luck Megatron has won the war. His first action is to offline all Autobots and begins stripping every planet within reach of all minerals. Several models such as the seekers have now been labeled obsolete. Thankfully Starscream has a plan.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen out Wasteland

Summary: By a stroke of luck Megatron has won the war. His first action is to offline all Autobots and begins stripping every planet within reach of any and all minerals. Several Vorns into the beginning of the new empire seekers and several styles of ground builds have been labeled as expendable. Now Megatron has to fight off former allies and a new war begins.

A/N: I'm only updating this on Fridays alright? I love doing this scheduled thing I just have to remember not to swamp myself with too many stories (whoops, already did that).

Anything in italics are thoughts or lyrics (done picked this idea up off someone, tons of love if you can tell me who it is, and yes, I do know who it is. Derp. Extra love if you are that writer.)

Chapter 1: Obsolete

"This sector seems clear for the moment boss bot." My apprentice calls into my comm., her voice a mere whisper. I knew she wouldn't be traveling the airways, I didn't choose idiots for my protégés.

"Alright, get up here Skyseam." I respond back. "And remember-"

"Be careful. Yes sir." I cut the comm. link and start heading down in the tunnels that we had excavated through the moon. I pass a few seekers and triple changers who were all busy. That's all everything was nowadays. No time for breaks, no time to linger. Every klick counted for it could be our last.

Reaching my destination I glance around at the frozen forms of the Autobots. Rather than offline them like Megatron had ordered I had hidden them within the moon. I was no fool and I had already known, on the day of conquest, that my people and I would become expendable. "Hook, how are their repairs coming along?" I ask the Constructicon.

He sighs. "I can't believe you're willing to give up leadership. You aren't all that bad. But yes, all of them are ready to be onlined. Who knew that the moon was filled with energon and Megatron had no clue."

I sigh. "One step ahead Hook, you always have to think one step ahead. Activate Optimus first." Hook punches in a code into a data pad and slowly but surely Optimus' optics flicker to life.

"Where am I? Starscream?" He asks as he shakes his helm.

"The Autobot base, on the moon. I have urgent matters to discuss with you. Hook, only online the ones that will listen to reason. The last thing we need is a civil war among the Autobots." I motion for Optimus to walk with me and we take a tunnel.

"You keep saying Autobots. Have you and some others defected?"

"More or less. After Megatron defeated you he declared us obsolete, seekers that is, triple changers as well, and the Constructicons." I lead him to one of our storage areas and hand him a cube of energon. "A lot has changed since you were 'offlined'. Thank Primus for stasis lock. Anyway, he's begun destroying planets, stripping them bare and leaving wastelands behind. He enslaves the inhabitants of course."

"So after the Autobot's defeat you took up our cause?"

"And your principles. I've seen what Megatron does to the others and came to realize nobody should suffer that."

"What have you been doing to fight back?"

"Small strikes. My troops have a hard time not killing anyone when they ambush small patrols. We've reverted to tearing out certain sections of their processors." I hold up a servo when he begins to protest. "I would rather we could work out a peaceful solution but if you saw what they've done you'd call it a just punishment.

"So, just how bad is this situation?" He asks and I let out a shudder. Not meeting his optics I give him my reply.

"The only ones we have left are all on the moon. That includes some of the Autobots from Cybertron, the few that managed to make it out that is."

Silence fills the storage room and I listen to the sound of him cycling air. "I've decided to give all Leadership over to you. If I tell my seekers and the other ex-Decepticons that I'm doing so they'll follow you unquestioningly."

"… I appreciate you not killing my comrades and I and I'm also impressed that you would so willingly give up leadership." The light sound of thruster's falling on the rock makes me turn around. Skyseam stood patiently in the doorway.

"Skyseam reporting in sir." She bows her head to me and I motion towards Optimus.

"Report to him, I've forfeited the title of leader. Optimus is by far the better choice." Skyseam looks at him warily before performing a deep bow.

"May the wind always be at your back and the brightness of the sun blinding your enemy's optics. Permission to be dismissed, I've yet to tend to the sparklings." Optimus nods then turns to me as Skyseam walks away.

"You have sparklings here? This close to Earth?" My spark clenches painfully and I look away.

"What could I have done? Megatron doesn't think me smart enough to stay so close to his favorite mud ball. Besides, I would never risk my sparkling so I've made their area the most secure." I begin to stomp out of the room but a firm servo grips my arm, turning me about.

"Hold on, your sparkling? Who's the creator?" He asks, concern in his optics. My pain must have showed on my faceplates because it only deepened.

"Megatron's. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm behind on constructing you suitable flight devices." He lets go and I try my best to not run. I would make sure to visit my sparkling before heading to the lab.

"Stahsqueem! Stahsqueem!" He shouts as I enter the designated area, like he was just waiting for me. I give him a smile and pick him up. "Guess what I can do!"

"I don't know sweet spark, what can you do?" He shutters his optics tight and concentrates before folding into a miniature gun in my servos. I try not to let fear wipe over my faceplates as I patiently wait for him to go back. "That's amazing! Listen, I know I just got here but I need to go to the lab and do some work, okay? Remember, I love you very much." I press a swift kiss to his helm and set him back down. He gazes back at me with watery optics and tugs on the ridge over my knee.

"But when am I gonna see you again?" He asks. I bite my lower lip component.

"Tonight okay? Now you be good and play nice with the other sparklings okay?" He nods and looks down then walks away.

A sniff behind me makes me turn. Jazz, most likely newly awakened, was wiping at his optics under his visor. "That was so sad and so cute at da same time." I sigh and brush past him, slamming right into Skyfire.

"…Starscream." He says awkwardly. Jazz disappears immediately and I sigh. "One of the Constructicons said you needed assistance in the lab. I was wondering if I could offer you my services."

"…Sure, lab is this way." I reply, equally awkward. We walk along in silence. Thank Primus we had made the walls extra high to make space for Astrotrain otherwise Skyfire wouldn't fit anywhere. Eventually after a few long tunnels I show him into the lab which until now had only been used by me.

"I've been working on flight components for the grounded Autobots. My notes are over there." I wander off to begin work and Skyfire scoops some up, moving to sit by me.

We work in complete silence except for the sound of tinkering for awhile before he finally talks, like I knew he would. "You don't look like you get enough recharge. How are you holding up?"

"Not so well." I decide to be honest with my old friend. "This war is pushing me to my limits but I'm the only scientist we have, well, used to have. My upgrades and added technologies have kept us afloat so far."

"You also have to credit your fast thinking. I know you're always one step ahead of everyone else… If you don't mind me asking, are any of these functional yet?" He lifts a finished flight mod and I nod.

"Yes, and I really couldn't care less what you ask me." I hold up a different mod. "Some of these though go too fast and have to be tuned down. Each one is customized to the bot I plan on giving it to. Like the one you're holding right now would be going to Scrapper."

We drop into silence again and I wait for that one uncomfortable question that was sure to surface. "…Your sparkling, he's Megatron's yes?"

"…Yeah, he's also the reason I'm not dead right now. Megatron wants him but of course I'm refusing to give him up. Megatron has to go through my cold, offline frame to get to him."

"Does he have a name?"

"Yeah, Skyfire. Megatron wanted to kill me on the spot for naming him after you but there was no way I was going to allow Megatron to name him."

The rest of the joors we spent were in complete silence, no more questions, and no more answers. Between us we managed to construct the basic forms for all the Autobots. We'd have to customize them later. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go pick up Skyfire junior. I promised I'd see him tonight."

Skyfire follows me out. "You mean you don't stay with him every night?" I note my dragging peds as I make my way back through the tunnels.

"No, usually he sleeps in med bay." Skyfire stops and I turn back to him quietly.

"Why would he be in med bay?" I slump against a wall and slide to the ground. Shuttering my optics I tilt my face towards the ceiling.

"He has several glitches in his processor. Sometimes he'll freeze up for no apparent reason or his frame spasms randomly." I feel diluted energon slip down my faceplates and hear the sound of shifting peds. A solid wall of metal frame lands next to me. Hook tells me it would be far more merciful to just offline him now, not to mention safer for the whole faction. But I can't- not my creation."

Another frame presses into my other side and I open my optics and look over. Skyfire was now sitting on my left, the first side. On my right sat Optimus who looked up at the ceiling, optics unwavering in the dim light. Neither one utters a word and I find myself thankful for their silent comfort.

Finally Optimus speaks. "It's not… easy to lose any sparkling, especially not your first. I'm glad for you that you at least got to hold him in your arms." He sounds as if he speaks from experience but I'm not about to press him. I stand up and start walking away.

"I'll see all of you next orn. Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Megatron Complicates Everything

Keeping my optics on the lowest level I stroke the back of Skyfire's helm. Every so often he would twitch and my optics would flare on their highest setting in alarm. Dimming my optics after one such twitch I let out a rattled sigh. It wasn't fair. Why should my sparkling suffer while I still functioned perfectly fine?

According to my inner clock I'd have to be up in a joor or so but I couldn't risk a recharge. A small whimper escapes Skyfire and I wrap myself around him more, wishing I could trade places with him in an instant.

The joor passes by so slowly, each klick felling like one agonizing vorn. Gently I lift Skyfire up and cradle him close to my cockpit. As I make my way to the med bay I sing him a seeker lullaby. I passed an Autobot along the way, that red one who used to get on my nerves. I feel his pitying stare as I move away. With a glance back I find him still looking at me. "Is he going to be alright?" He asks quietly.

"No, he will never be alright." I reply, equally quiet. His name comes to me as I begin to turn away. "But I appreciate your sympathy Sideswipe."

When I step into med bay I spot Hook waiting patiently on a stool next to a berth. "How many twitches this time?" He asks quietly as I set my sparkling down on the berth, bending to kiss his forehead.

"Thirty four." I reply.

"More than the night before. It's just as I suspected, he's getting worse... You didn't recharge."

"No I didn't. I can hardly sleep with Skyfire like this."

"You can't run on energon alone."

"Watch me." I stand up and move towards the door. Never have I felt so beaten. As the door opens I run right into Ratchet.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demands with a scowl.

"Work, just because I made Optimus leader in my stead doesn't mean there isn't work to be done." He pushes me back with a firm servo.

"No, no, no, you are going to recharge even if I have to beat you over your helm to make you do it." I try ducking away but he grabs hold of my wing and swings me backwards.

"Hold on Ratchet! Don't touch his-" The warning from Hook came out to slow as I swing around and punch the medic square across the faceplates. "-wings." Ratchet glares up at me and I give him and apologetic smile.

"Sorry, wings are a delicate piece of seeker technology." I give him a servo up but he still glares at me. Rather than let go he grips my servo tightly then swings me over him by grabbing my arm. He lands me right in a berth with a wrench pointed menacingly at my face. "Okay, how did you do that?"

"You pick up on a few things when you keep getting pestered by the twins, that includes jet judo." I glare up at him.

"Fine, but I'm only staying out for a joor." I offline my optics to make it seem like I had gone into recharge and wait for Ratchet to walk away.

"You're not pulling one on me, I know you're awake." Just then someone races through the door and I turn my optics back on. Blitzwing was cycling air quickly, trying to cool his fans from going at a speed he was unused to.

"Starscream! You have to come quick, Megatron just sent a message." I slide off the berth and walk after Blitzwing in sluggish silence. We make our way to the command center and I see my most hated enemy on the screen, fuming.

"Starscream! I have been more then patient with you. I demand that you hand over the child now!" I glare at the screen and sit down in the main chair.

"Go to the Pit. The only way I am giving him up is over my cold, offline frame. Which is what you would prefer." Megatron stalls for a moment, probably trying to figure out some way to weasel Skyfire out of me.

"Starscream, try to be reasonable here. I will offer you amnesty from your race's destruction. Rule alongside me, be mine and I will give you the galaxy." I sit there glaring at the screen, the other occupants of the room shifting nervously, the few original Autobots muttering something about how I would crawl back to Megatron with an offer this good. Standing up slowly I place my servos on the front of the consul and raise my helm.

"I have one thing to say to that offer Megatron. FRAG YOU! How DARE you even start to think I would be so FOOLISH to believe any of that slag for an astrosecond! I know you, despite you thinking I don't. You would take Skyfire from me, wipe his memory core, and offline me right there."

"And if I lifted my decree on seekers and the like?" He asks, dangerously close to exploding.

"Well now, that wouldn't be my choice. Perhaps you should ask my leader." Megatron raises an optic ridge, optics ablaze with rage. "Too bad Optimus is busy at the moment." I expected the explosion. I also expected the explosion on the other side of the screen and the bright burst of light as he fired his fusion canon into the main screen. Good, let Soundwave get beaten to slag for once.

Turning I catch the stunned optics of the troops in the room. "Primus have I wanted to do that for the _longest _time." The ex-cons, mainly Scrapper, Dirtboss, and Mixmaster, broke into laughter as well as several Autobots. Strolling out of the command center I let the door close behind me and take a glance around. No one was in the hall so I took the opportunity to slump against the wall, all my worries plane on my face.

"You looked troubled, perhaps you should get some more recharge." I wave my servo before onlining a single optic to look up at my guest. Optimus was holding a data pad and peering closely at me.

"I am always troubled, Megatron does that to you. Besides, I got plenty of recharge last night."

"Ratchet tells me you didn't recharge at all due to his quick scans on your systems."

"Yep, plenty of recharge."

Optimus lies a servo on my shoulder plate. "You might not take your health seriously Starscream, and neither did Megatron but the well being of my troops comes first." I glare at him. "I mean it." Letting out a sigh I brush off his servo.

"Then who am I going to pile all my work on? I will say this, my experiments are nowhere near Wheeljack." This earns a slight chuckle from the larger mech and I smile slightly.

"I'm sure Skyfire would like to take over. Don't you trust him with your work?" My smile gets wider.

"I would still trust him with my life." I start wandering off, my ped steps becoming uneven. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off for some recharge."

After a few corners I run right into one of my least favorite seekers. "Ah, Starscream, I was hoping to find you."

"Go away Sunstorm, I'm in bad need of a recharge and you know how I get." The yellow and orange seeker takes a step back but of course he would not be deterred from his holy mission.

"But Starscream, don't you know what happens if you don't repent? Primus will cast you into the fiery shadows of the pit to become the puppet of the Unmaker, he will see all your bad deeds and send you from his relm. Don't you want to stand in the loving light of Primus, Lord on High?"

"We've gone over this, I gave you the perfectly acceptable reason that we don't go anywhere after we die. We offline, we turn grey, then we rust over and collapse over time. Now go away, I don't have the time to deal with you."

"You hurt Primus everytime you shun him. The Unmaker will feast apon your spark and Primus will cry over you for you were too blind to see the light." I couldn't help myself, I punched him in the face. Hurrying off I make it to my rooms and flop down on the Berth. No matter how open minded I tried to be I couldn't stand the little fragger.

Falling into recharge I feel my consciousness drift away into dreams filled with vengeful spirirts comimg not to get me but my sparkling. Trying to get there before the spirits I fight back at the sudden servos grasping me.

"Let go of me right now!" I scream at the top of my vocals. Several of the servos hesitate and loose their grip but one wrestled with me, struggling to keep me from my son. "You can't have him, he's mine!" I shout. This made the servos lift me up to haul me backwards. Slowly Skyfire vanished from my sights and I was set back down.

"No… NOOOOO!" I lurch upwards from my berth, my fans whirring at top speed. It was a dream, only a dream. Rubbing a servo across my helm I bring it away to find it covered with condensation. Stepping into my wash racks I blow the moister from my body.

"Starscream, are there?" Hook calls through the comm. links.

"Yes, Hook? Something wrong?" I ask back, my voice surprisingly cheerful.

"… I need you to come down to the med bay immediately."

A/N

CLIFFHANGER! If you can correctly guess what is going to happen then I will include an OC of yours. (I doubt anyone will do this.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Congratulations Lucas VN and Flowing Tears, you both won. Leave your OC's name, description, and personality in a review or PM.

Sorry, Flowing Tears, this is not going to be a happy story for now, but it does get better for Starscream, I promise. Oh, and this updates every _Friday_, I do believe you are thinking about All Part of the Plan which updates on _Sundays_.

Ch 3: Unfair

Rushing down to the med bay I impatiently wait for the door to open. Something was definitely wrong, I could feel it deep in my spark. Several mechs were already in the med bay when I stepped through, a few of them restraining my apprentice who was shrieking something in seeker at the top of her vocals. It took me awhile to figure out she was screaming 'Monsters, cruel, sadistic bastards!' in a mantra.

The bots holding her were Astrotrain and Ironhide. Something was dead wrong. All optics turn towards me as I make my way to the center to find Ratchet sitting on the edge of a berth and staring listlessly at the ground. Hook stood nearby, faceplates covered by his servo as he leaned on a wall. "What's going on?" I demand quietly. Astrotrain had clamped his servos over Skyseam's mouth components by now, leaving her muffled insults the only sound in the room.

"I need you to keep an open mind here." Ratchet begins. Astrotrain lets out a sudden yelp and pulls his servo away, shaking it. Skyseam had a nasty habit of biting.

"Don't listen to anything he says!" She manages to get out before Ironhide shuts her up by pushing her chin component upwards.

"Tell me what is going on this instant!" I command, spinning around to look Ratchet full on in the optics.

"Skyfire... Doesn't have much time left in him. There's a virus eating away at his processor." He lets the words sink in and I take a small step back. No, this wasn't happening. "There is not cure for this virus. I need you to make a decision here Starscream. Offline him now, without causing him pain, or keep him online and watch as he dies from the inside out, slowly and painfully."

My servos clench and I feel my frame shake. Why? Why me, why Skyfire? Surely he didn't deserve such a cruel fate; surely I could somehow take his place? "I-Is there n-no other option?" I choke out, diluted energon beginning to spill out from my optics. I back up, prepared to run out and pray this could just resolve itself. I wasn't ready to deal with something like this. The several other bots in the room move to block me, Thundercracker and Skywarp giving me guilty looks.

"I'm sorry but there isn't. Nothing can save him. I know because I've tried before on one other. I regret Elita isn't here to help you through this." Elita? Wasn't she that femme that was in love with Optimus? "Have you come to a decision?"

I wouldn't, couldn't, let Skyfire suffer slowly just so I could have a few more selfish orns with him. My spark clenched painfully at the thought that this would be the last time I would ever see my little Skyfire. "Yes, can I see him before he goes though?" I ask quietly.

Ratchet nods and leads me to a back room. Skyfire was sitting on a berth in the corner, arms locked around his legs. I wipe my optics and walk over. "Hey sweet spark." I murmur as I sit down next to him. He unfolds and crawls over to me sitting in my lap and cling to my front.

"Hook said I wouldna see you again nomores." I stroke his helm. "Daddy, I'm scared."

Wrapping myself around him I rest my chin over his helm and take a shuddering breath. "I know, but that's okay cause I'm scared too."

Hook walks over quietly, holding a syringe. "Now listen to me Skyfire, I love you very much." I tilt back to look at his face plates. He had begun to cry. I press a gentle kiss to his forehead, stroking his back. "You're going to have to be very strong now okay? Hook is going to put you to sleep now."

"Will you be here when I get up?" He asks as Hook injects him, the glitch in his systems stopping him from feeling the pain of the needle.

"Of course I am sweet spark." I murmur, his optics starting to dim. "Of course I am." I hold him tight against my frame in a final embrace, rocking back and forth.

I don't remember how long I sat there, feeling completely broken. It was long after Skyfire had turned a single shade of grey and had grown fearfully cold. What had drawn me out of my broken state of mind was another presence in the room. Optimus walks over quietly and sits down on the edge of the berth, not looking at me.

Finally, after a long silence, Optimus speaks. "Before I was a Prime Elita and I had decided to start a family. Our only sparkling died of a virus in his circuitry. No matter how many medics tried to explain it to her she always blamed me. It wasn't until further into the war that we had started trying to rebuild our relationship."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I ask, menace seeping into my voice.

"Because even though Elita hated me after that I was still there for her. I just wanted you to know that, if you'll have me, I can be there for you too." He finally turns to look at me and I curl a bit tighter around Skyfire's offlined form.

"… I would… appreciate it." I mutter. Prowl bursts in the door, fans whirring loudly.

"I'm sorry to intrude but Starscream is needed immediately in the Control Room!" Optimus glances at his second then looks back to me. I let out a small sigh and gently place Skyfire on the berth, folding his arms over his tiny chest plates. With a lingering touch to his helm I climb off and head towards the door, my plating feeling heavier.

Optimus walked next to me in silence. We reach the command center and I step up to the screen. A heavily damaged Soundwave looked back at me, half shattered visor revealing a pained optic. "Starscream: Requesting immediate medical aid." I narrow my optics.

"And why would the Decepticon Second in Command be asking for my assistance? Did you finally figure out who played the part of the living shield for the Decepticons?"

"Imploring: Please, Rumble needs immediate medical attention. Begging: Please." I feel my spark wrench painfully. Sure I didn't like Soundwave, a lot of Cons didn't like him, but I knew the Casseticons were in reality his creations. Everything looked so different when you lose a creation.

"Then give me your coordinates. I'll send Skywarp and Astrotrain to fetch you." Soundwave takes a shuddering inhale before giving me the coordinates. I turn around to see my small audience, this time a half and half mix of Autobots and Ex-Decepticons. Pressing a servo to my comm. link I search for Ratchet's frequency. "Ratchet can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends." The medic says, sounding cautious.

"Soundwave is heavily damaged and by his request it sounds as if Rumble is as well. I'm going to be sending out Skywarp and Astrotrain but they'll be unable to warp back if any one of them is in critical condition."

"Just send Hook."

"I can't, I need us to show a unified front rather than two separate factions trying to take down a third party. I would send 'Fire instead of Astrotrain but he's busy on the modifications." I hear the medic sigh.

"Fine."

"Alright Soundwave, we're sending out a team." Soundwave nods, optic flickering. "Don't you dare offline!" I shout at him and his optic flares back into life.

"Starscream, we're ready to depart." Skywarp calls along the link. I send him the coordinates. Finally taking a seat I continue to watch the screen, waiting for the team to get there. Optimus stood quietly next to me.

After a few moments Soundwave speaks again. "Rescue Team: Arrived." He informs me and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. Soundwave disconnects and I lean back.

"I didn't expect you to be so merciful. Not to mention you just put the entire crew in danger." I feel my lip components curl in a sneer and my servos grip the arms of the chair so hard the metal buckled under my touch. I hear the ex-cons drag the bots out of the room with a myriad of excuses. As the last one files out and the door closes I bow my helm.

"And what would you have me do?" I ask from between clenched denta plates. "The Casseticons are his sparklings Optimus." Tears threaten to spill over again and I jerk my helm to the side in hopes of hiding them.

"… I wasn't condemning your actions, rather I was commending them. Reports told me that you hated Soundwave. That you can overcome something as petty as hate… I admire it. Although I do wonder where you'll keep him. The schematics I looked over said you don't have a brig."

"We can lock him into one of the spare quarters with limited access to the rest of the base. I won't deny him visiting med bay."

"You're exhausted, you need more recharge." Optimus states, offering me a servo up which I spot from the corner of my optic.

"Nonsense, I just recharged several joors ago." But I take the offered servo anyway.

"You were in med bay for the better have of the orn." I look over at him in shock and his optics soften. Gently he wipes away the diluted energon from the right side of my faceplates and I flinch back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to overstep a boundary."

"I… didn't mean to flinch… The last bot to show any concern for my well being was Skyfire. I guess it's just a reflex that I think I'll get beaten every time someone reaches out." I take a small step forward and tighten my grip on his servo with a gentle squeeze.

A wave of exhaustion hits me and I slump forward, banging my helm into Optimus' chest plates, right under his windows. "I think you're right about that recharge." I begin to loosen my hold, preparing to walk back to my room alone, but Optimus tightens his grip. "But now I'm thinking you don't want me to." I say, close to chuckling.

"It's just I don't think you should be left by yourself."

"I'm not cuddling with you if that's what you want."

"Don't be ridiculous." He starts leading me out and ignores everyone we pass. I, on the other servo, scowled irately at those who stared. He leads me to his room, or my former one, much to my surprise.

"I can just use my room." I mutter as he leads me over to the wide berth.

"Well, even if we head to your room I still need to pick up data pads to keep me busy while you recharge." I flop down on the berth and give his arm a demanding tug. Optimus looks down at me, data pad from the bedside table in his open servo. "I thought you said you weren't cuddling."

"Shut up, you need recharge just as much as anyone." I mutter and he sits down next me on the berth. Locking my arms around his waist I rub my helm into his abdomen. I hear the click of a data pad being set down and Optimus shifts my arms to farther up his frame. Nuzzling my faceplates into his shoulder plate I fall into an uneasy recharge.

A/N Some fluff for you guys near the end there. I apologized if I made you sad. But never fear, things get better from here on out.


End file.
